User blog:Hellfire King Char/DBFW Heroes of the Stars Chapter 1- The journey begins
By threats of riots Popular demand, the first Chapter is a-go! "But Char, I didn't sign up!" Some may say. Well, every few Chapters or so, I'll post another signup Blog. So without Further ado.... SHOWTIME! Intro https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=B60SCxKBKMc Cue Joy to the World Prologue Cue You Idiot-Undertale In a distant galaxy, ridiculously far away... There was a creepy little planet, with creepy little people, with creepy little minds. They spent their creepy little days staring creepily at the sky. Just creepy little stargazers, right? Well, you're wrong. They were searching. Searching for a new home to terraform to their liking. AND THEY FOUND IT. Part 1-Introduction Random-as-fuck-forest that I Coudln't care less about Pipe-filled forest Two guys were walking around, Existing in this story because reasons and Wario Bros-esque moments looking like exaggerated versions of Char and GA. "Charui (Aka a combo of Char and Warui, Meaning bad in Japanese, because no Wachar for you,) Are you sure the treasure is around here?" The yellow-ish GA lookalike asked. "Hell yeah! I think it's in this pipe here." "If there's another one of those Piranha plants from that series with that Italian guy, I swear..." "Bah! Think nothin' of it!" "Fiiiiineee." CHOMP! ".....AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHH! SON OF A BEEP!" "Well, I tried." "CHARUI!" "Ehehehe.... Shit." "GET BACK HERE!" Charui runs as BA chases him. "You idiots. If you wanna get some treasure, follow me." Charui has a visible question mark on his head. "Who're you, exactly?" The figure showed his face. "Just call me.... Tendo." Part 2 Cue https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=XcjP-py_M-0 This Char's home, Lazy Mountain U.S.A Some bluish attorney lizard guy dank attorney lizard (in-canon GA has a movable tail) wakes up on his bed. "Yawn... That was a good rest." He walked down the stairs to see a purplish guy on his couch. Cue https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=l05wnhgDWxU This "Mornin' Rex." The purplish guy, now known as Rex, woke up. "Mornin' GA. Char awake yet?" "Snoozing and dreaming about Universal Magikarp as usual." "Typical. Should we wake him up?" "And risk getting incinerated?" "We have to." "Goddammit." GA pushed Rex into Char's room, while Rex flipped GA off for making him wake Char up. Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CSXf0xCTXy0 some of dis A reddish dragon-like kid, wearing a T-shirt and some shorts, is seen sleeping wrapped up with his feet sticking out of the blanket because everyone else is a wuss and with a grin on his snoozing face. "Char." Rex began shaking Char. "Char." "CHAR WAKE THE FUCK UP DAMMIT!" Rex yelled at the top of his lungs to no response. Frustrated, Rex shoved char off his bed, only to go wide-eyed at what he did. "Shit...." Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xh0FjIevAnw Some very relaxing music man Char promptly lunged at Rex for waking him up, a murderous glint in his eyes. "Oh, god not the-" Rex was interrupted by a noogie from Char. "Figured you'd wake me up." "Dammit, did you have to give me a noogie?!" "Yes." "Go drink Winde-" Whap! Rex rubs his reddened cheek. "Dude, i prefer radioactive waste and magma. You know that." "Windex is better Char, admit it." "No bro." "Dammit." Skip to 20-40 minutes later "C'mon and eat." "Finally, I was starving." "Not as hungry as me, dammit." "That's because you burn off energy constantly Char, despite being a lazy fucker." Crump! "Owww.... Fine. Sorry Char." "Hmph." As the trio sat around the table eating their food, Rex sighing, GA checking his shades, and Char huffing smoke and looking at his shirt, a noise was heard outside. "Wha...?" Rex asked. "Nothing good comes from weird noises. NOTHING. That's what those alien movies taught me." "Char, c'mon. It's not like any alien invasion is happening. See? Nothing out of the ordinary." "You're right GA.... Just have this feeling of dread." "C'mon, let's go and start the day. You could visit Lucky if you want." "Fine." And with that, the boys went off to start their day, unaware that it will turn upside down... Category:Blog posts